1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light fixtures, and, more particularly, to light fixture coupling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear light fixtures such as fluorescent lights, etc., are often used for task lighting or accent lighting. They can be mounted over work spaces and in home environments.
Various techniques are used in mounting linear light fixtures. A plurality of linear light fixtures, for instance, can be mounted so as to hang from a ceiling and couple with each other at a single junction of tubular elements of the light fixtures. Fitting the light fixtures together at the junction so that the junction appears cosmetically correct from underneath the junction, however, is problematic. Without a proper coupling of the light fixtures, the junction can have an unpleasant appearance. The junction can, for instance, appear uneven, distorted, and/or twisted.
What is needed in the art is a tube coupling system which couples a plurality of tubes together at their ends such that the junction of the tubes appears cosmetically correct, such as from underneath the tubes.